IS IT LOVE?
by Aps180599
Summary: Hermione's furious. Cedric's upset. now what will happen if they talk? will they become friends? if yes, then will this relation will increase by time? Full summary inside. please read. fresh plot. you know you want to read.
1. Chapter 1

_SUMMARY- Hermione is upset after the Yule Ball. She goes to kitchen and found comfortable company of the boy she doesn't really know. Cedric Diggory is real upset coz he never really asked the girl he liked. He soon finds the company of the real witty girl in Hogwarts. They meet, talk, walk, sing, dance, run, stare, read, write, have fun and at last are a bit more than friends. Will Ced's and Mione's friendship will be turning into something else? Will the Champion reveal his true feelings? Are they going to be together or the world will tear them apart? HG-CD._

_DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything but the plot of this story. Rest of_ _the things belongs to J.K. Rowling_

_A/N: This is my first HP story. I know my English is so much bad and there are so many errors and grammar mistakes. But I request you all to, please bear that all. I read tons of stories and all but I got the inspiration from an author whose name will be kept in shadows. Hope you all will like this new plot. I'm not from England, so if there are any mistakes, please tell me._

CHAPTER 1

HG's POV

It was the worst fight I had with Ron. I had cried for what looked like almost 2 hours. I was feeling sick and the cold air blowing was making me to shiver. I really needed something warm. I planned that a cup of hot chocolate would be perfect. I stood up from the couch where I was sitting and started heading toward the kitchen.

I was lucky that I hadn't encountered into Filch or Mrs. Norris. I tell you that, that man was totally out of his mind. I entered into the kitchen and headed towards the table on my right. It was warm enough. I was feeling good in the warmth of the kitchen.

As I reached upon the table, I realized someone else was already present there. 'Someone' was Cedric Diggory. He was a Hufflepuff in his 6th year. He was the original champion of Hogwarts, as others said. Of course, his name came out of the goblet and he was the one chosen, but, it is not fair to be partial. Anyways, I didn't really know him.

He took Cho to the Yule Ball, and I feel so bad for Harry. Harry had a crush on her from last year. But anyways, I did not want to sit alone so I asked him.

"Can I sit here?"

He turned his head and smiled at me "Surely. I'd love to have a company."

I pulled the chair and sat down. I saw Dobby coming here. I smiled at him and he returned it back with a bow.

"Hello Dobby. How are you?" I started.

"Dobby is absolutely fine Miss. It's such a pleasure to meet you again, Miss. What can I get to Miss?" He said.

"Um… I think a cup of hot chocolate will work." I said and smiled.

Dobby turned toward Cedric and asked "Do Sir need anything?"

"No thanks Dobby. I'm fine." Cedric said.

"Your hot chocolate will be here soon Miss." Dobby bowed again and went inside. I turned my head toward Cedric and found him staring at me.

"Hermione Granger? Right! So, how was your night?" He started. I never thought he will know my name. But it's alright.

"Mine was good. How was yours?" I told him frankly.

He looked up from his cup letting our eyes meet for a brief second. His eyes' were blue-gray. And frankly, most wonderful eyes I have ever saw.

"Frankly, it was good. I know 'bout Harry and Cho, and I just asked her as friends." He whispered the latter.

"Oh! I'm fine with that." As I finished my sentence a house elf came and gave me my hot chocolate. I took a sip and felt much better.

"Actually I wanted to ask someone else. But" He said in a loud whisper and stopped. I noticed him looking down at his cup. I bet he was upset.

"What but? You know you can tell Me." I leaned forward and asked.

"It's that… anyone asked her just a minute before. It was so hard to pick up the courage." He whispered. His eyes still placed on the cup. His palms were placed side by side the cup. He looked straight into my eyes. They were grey, deep and piercing.

"Who was the girl?" He stayed silent.

"Ok, if you are not comfortable with the question then I will not force you. But, it's fine. But she is a lucky girl."

"Thanks Granger." He said after a long pause and smiled. I took a sip of my hot chocolate. He grinned and took a sip from his own cup.

"So how are your studies going on, Diggory?" I changed the topic.

"They are fine. Pressure is so much because of this tournament. So…" He said.

"You found out the clue?" I asked.

"Um… sorry, but really I don't know what to say." He made an apologetic face.

"Don't be sorry. It's fine Diggory. I know that things." I said and due to which he relaxed.

"Can I ask you a thing Granger?" He asked as he placed his cup on table.

"Surely, you can." I stated.

"Why were you fighting with Ron?" He asked leaning forward.

"You noticed me!" I exclaimed.

"Yup. You were shouting at the last and I was entering the hall, so I heard. Anything serious?" He asked gently. Wish Ron can learn something from Diggory.

"Quite frankly, as I was with Victor, he pissed off and said that I was fraternizing with the enemy. So…" I paused.

"Granger, want to go on a walk?" he asked. At least he understands.

"Maybe." I said. I was not sure about it. I mean the cold air and all.

"Oh… C'mon Granger." He grabbed my arms gently and led me out.

He put a heating charm on us so we should not freeze up. There was a silence, but a comfortable one. We stepped out the door and in 'bout 5 minutes we were near the lake.

"So Hermione how is Krum? And what was this fight with Ron? I saw you were very furious." He always initiated.

"Victor was nice but frankly, he was very quite silent. But my night is ruined." I said and laughed.

"Oh no. your whole night is not ruined. You're with me and we had a good talk and are having a perfect walk. Your night is not ruined wholly." He smirked at me.

I took a look at my watch and was surprised. Two whole hours went and I didn't have a clue. It was 3:30 in the morning.

"Diggory, I think we should call it a night. It's 3:30 in the morning. I'm going back to my dorm and you should also go." I said.

"Can I drop you to your common room?" He asked.

"As you wish." I said. He grinned and moved aside the way and said.

"Ladies first." We both laughed and headed back to the castle. The walk was comfortably silent.

"Good night Granger." He said as we stopped outside Gryffindor common room.

"Goodnight Diggory." I said and gave him a little peck on his cheeks. I turned around and told Fat Lady the password. I stepped in and he was there with a grin.

I went to my dormitory and as soon I was lying on my bed, I drifted into sleep with sweet dreams.

_A/N: So this is the end of first chapie. My one of the favorite pairings._

_So please reviews+reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything but the plot of this story. Rest of the things belongs to J.K. Rowling. And the disclaimer will be same for every chapter.

A/N: I'm so sorry that I have not updated from many days. I'm really... sorry. but you know my school life was hectic and i was so much busy. my bro is keeping laptop with him most of the time and i was also allowed to open it only on Sundays for 1 hour so that time i was checking mails and fb account. i read 8hrs/day and write 2hrs/day. now so i read books and novels and fanfics and i write poems as i love them and school was there also so it was very hard to work on this. well my bro irritates me much and i study but i absolutely will never forget my this story, so don't take tension.

P.S. - So, here I thought to bring a twist. You all must be thinking that Cedric wanted to ask Hermione to the ball but, see there you all are wrong. The girl he wanted to ask was, you all have to read ahead to know.

P.S.S.- so this chapter is in Cedric's POV. i thought it will clear all the doubts and all. it will also show you how my Sweet Ced thinks about Hermione.

Chapter 2

CD's POV

I was depressed. There this reason was because I was really a dumb lad. I never had enough courage to ask the girl I liked and wanted to take to the ball. You know that is the reason I was in Hufflepuff. Whole bravery and courage thing belonged to Gryffindor house. And if I really had that thing then I will be in Gryffindor, not in my house. Funny though, 'The great Cedric Diggory, Champion of the Hogwarts is such a loser that he can't even ask the girl he likes'. I'm really an idiot, if you ask me.

My father is just so proud of me because of certain things, like my grades, my studies, my looks and many other things I don't even know. And I always did the things which will make him proud, like I study and I entered this whole Tri-wizard thing because I wanted to make him proud. But this one thing was the thing I wanted to do for myself but I never did. I really hate myself for this.

Now here I was, sitting in the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate in my hands. It was midnight and I was sitting alone here wishing that all my tension will be solved, but, wish never worked. I was thinking about the girl, yea that one. She was looking very pretty tonight with the royal blue evening gown that she wore. The gown was floor length, flowing down elegantly from her waist showing her curve a little. The silver bead work was shining and it all just got perfect with her black hair. Her hairs were open, flowing amazingly.

Suddenly I heard the voice of kitchen door opening and revealed a girl with dark chocolate hairs (I know her hairs are brown and bushy but this is my fanfic and I also love black and dark chocolate which almost looks like black hairs. Former one is my hair colour so I love that more. ).

The girl glanced around the room and came to the table on which I was sitting currently.

"Can I sit here?"

I turned my head and smiled at her. "Surely. I'd love to have a company."

Actually, it was true. I really needed a company as I was bored and some talking will be a good distraction. I recognised her as Hermione granger from the Quidditch World Cup. We had talked for 'bout 15 minutes and frankly telling you that her sense of humour is great. Before that meeting I thought that she was a bookworm but if you will sit down and talk to her normally for 5 minutes than you will realise that she is an amazing girl. From that time we were on good terms. We were not really friends and all but I liked her company.

You know, something positive was in her. Her presence radiated positive rays which were really strong and her thought were filled with optimism. Now I really knew why Harry was her friend. She was great and was on top of the thing she attempted. She likes to read books and it's not a bad thing according to me. I also like to read books but only a few people knew that, including her. I had talked to her like only 1 or 2 times but it was easy to talk to her or so I felt. She was a great observer too.

She pulled the chair in front of me and sat down. As she sat down, I saw Dobby approaching toward us. He welcomed her and she ordered a cup of hot chocolate. He asked me as well because he knew me as I came to kitchens very often. I said that I was fine and he left.

"Hermione Granger? Right! So, how was your night?" it was an awkward question because well I knew her but in summer her hairs were brown, vibrant and bushy, but now she looks extremely good with her dark chocolate soft curls cascading down her shoulder. No wonder why Krum asked her.

"Mine was good. How was yours?" she asked me. I was looking at my cup but then I lifted my eyes and met her. She was disappointed but she was hiding that well. I also noticed her eyes were dark brown with flecks of gold in them.

"Frankly, it was good. I know about Harry and Cho, and I just asked her as friends." I said in a hush. I don't want her to misunderstand me.

"Oh! I'm fine with that." Then her hot chocolate came and she took a sip of it.

"Actually I wanted to ask someone else. But..." I said in a low tone. I looked down at my cup. The fact is I'm upset.

"What but? You know you can tell Me." she leaned forward and said. See, she is so caring. One of her qualities included this. I had a gut feeling that I should tell her and so I did.

"It's that… anyone asked her just a minute before. It was so hard to pick up the courage." I whispered. I felt relieved. It was like a load which I was carrying for so many days was lifted. I looked straight in her eyes. Her eyes were full of emotions. There were now millions of colours mixed in her eyes. Well, I'm being more observant now. And who is the one I'm observing, Granger! Surely, something or other is wrong with me today.

"Who was the girl?" she asked me. I was feeling like I should just tell her and forget everything else, but, there was another feeling like what if she thinks I'm stupid. It was silly of me but I stayed silent.

"Ok, if you are not comfortable with the question then I will not force you. But, it's fine. But she is a lucky girl." She said calmly.

It was definitely very good that she felt like this. But, why her opinion matters to me this much? I'm really becoming more of an idiot, or that is what I think.

"Thanks Granger." I said after a long pause and smiled at her.

"So how are your studies going on, Diggory?" she changed the topic. Merlin! She know what to do all the times.

"They are fine. Pressure is so much because of this tournament. So…" I said.

"You found out the clue?" she asked. It was the question which I was not really expecting to be asked. I really am struck.

"Um… sorry, but really I don't know what to say." I made an apologetic face. I was really sorry. Not a single thing was coming in my mind.

"Don't be sorry. It's fine Diggory. I know that things." she said and I was relieved. The girl has much more sense then I thought. I'm sure she will be a prefect next year, I'm sure 'bout that.

"Can I ask you a thing Granger?" I asked as I placed my cup on table. I was trying to decide internally whether to ask or not.

"Surely, you can." she stated. I was confused but then I have to get my answer.

"Why were you fighting with Ron?" I almost blurted out but for anyone else it will be normal. I leaned forward and tried to study her even though she was not paying attention on my movement.

"You noticed me!" she exclaimed.

"Yup. You were shouting at the last and I was entering the hall, so I heard. Anything serious?" I asked her calmly. I knew if I said something wrong then things can go out of hands.

"Quite frankly, as I was with Victor, he pissed off and said that I was fraternizing with the enemy. So…" she paused. I really feel so bad for her. It's fine that u can't believe on other but she was his friend. I think she will sort all the things out.

"Granger, want to go on a walk?" I asked. I thought that this will refresh our minds and well we can just talk a bit more.

"Maybe." I said. I was not sure about it. I mean the cold air and all.

"Oh… C'mon Granger." I grabbed her arms gently and led her.

It was Christmas and the weather was cold so I put a heating charm on us so we should not freeze up. There was a silence, according to me, a comfortable one. We stepped out the castle door and in about 5 minutes we were near the lake. The lake was frozen. I think we should we should warm it and should swim.

I think cold air has gotten in my head and I have gotten it very bad. I put my all crazy thoughts aside and started to talk. At least it will be a good distraction.

"So Hermione how is Krum? And what was this fight with Ron? I saw you were very furious." I said.

"Victor was nice but frankly, he was very quite silent. But my night is ruined." she said and laughed. I was thinking something as I was looking at her.

"Oh no. your whole night is not ruined. You're with me and we had a good talk and are having a perfect walk. Your night is not ruined wholly." I smirked at her as I said exactly the words I was thinking. At least there is a girl I can say the things I want to. Only if I had found this courage some days before. I can only wish.

"Diggory, I think we should call it a night. It's 3:30 in the morning. I'm going back to my dorm and you should also go." She interrupted my train of thoughts. Ok. So I really don't know how this 2 hour went, but I was really feeling so light. I was feeling this light that I can float easily.

"Can I drop you to your common room?" I asked. I thought that it should be proper. My mom taught me how to behave with a lady.

"As you wish." she said. I grinned and moved aside the way and said.

"Ladies first." We both laughed and headed back to the castle. The walk was comfortably silent, at least for me.

"Good night Granger." I said as we stopped outside Gryffindor common room. Well, technically it not totally night but then also.

"Goodnight Diggory." she said and gave me a little peck on my cheeks. Then she turned around and told Fat Lady the password. She stepped in and I was there with a grin. This girl was something else but good. I was mentally thanking her to share my loneliness, well two people are not said to be lonely but my mind somehow managed to think that. Stupid mind of mine. As the door closed the fat lady smiled at me.

"Young man, you are looking absolutely handsome." She said and I smiled.

"You are also not looking bad your self Madame." I grinned and winked at her before leaving. I was in good mood, actually very good.

After 10 minutes, I reached in front of Hufflepuff's common room and gave the password. The door opened and I saw one fellow friend of mine. He was lying on the sofa but sat up as he saw me.

"Where the hell were you mate? It's 4 a.m. and your coming now with a lopsided grin posted on your face. Seriously, were you flirting with Hodgeman? (similar to fat lady, if you know what I mean).

"Scott, my mate, I was at the kitchens. You know I needed sometime alone." He nodded. "And for your kind information, I was not flirting with Hodgeman, it was fat lady. Oh Merlin!"

"Fat lady! I never guessed that there is something going on between you and her. But, you know Ced, I'm with you." He said and I smacked him on his left arm.

"Ouch! Man that hurts." He said rubbing his arm and I laughed.

"Don't be so melodramatic mate. And shut that mouth of yours if you don't want another smack." I said.

Then we both headed towards our dorms. I closed the curtains around my bed. Then my mind went subconscious and I went in a long sleep.

A/N:- another chapie finished at last. i was damn nervous about this chapter. and i hope u all will like scott because i like him so much. and please don't complain about hermione's hairs and eyes colors. i know they are diff. but as i love the colors i have given so pls bear. and yea if u didn't understand than her hairs were bushy brown at world cup but before 4th year she changed the color and now they are so smooth and lovely. please review because i work really hard on this. and thnx to all who reviewed 1st chapter. pls review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hey guys, here I come again. I know I haven't updated from a fair long time, but please don't be angry on me. I was kinda busy with works and travelling. I went to my maternal grandparents' home and stayed for a week. I wrote this whole chapter, but my cousin deleted it for just fun. See I just am so angry at them but still I can't do anything. Well enough on my stuff, now come to the story. So, I thought of posting a chapter once in a fortnight. I wrote 4 chapters when I was at grandma's house but my cousin just deleted all the chps. So I have to write each and every chp again. So bad for me.

P.S. – from this chp, the POV will be of 3rd person. I am doing this coz I think reading same stuff twice will be quite boring.

And at last I want to tell you all that on 18th May I was born so this Friday is my birthday. I know some people are reading this story but are not reviewing. I'm not angry but I'm disappointed. It's not a rule that reviews should be good ones. You can tell what you think about this story. You can suggest things and all. Please review because that one thing just makes my whole day. Please review and tell me what you think.

And I was hearing this song- Hosanna, while writing this chapter. It's great song and gave me some inspiration. Most of you don't even know that coz it's a Hindi song, but it's a great song, I must say. Now continue with the story.

Chapter 3

Next day was Sunday and almost all the students were sleeping. Hermione's though, was a different case. She got up and freshened herself. She got dressed in muggle clothes which were a dark blue denim, long sleeved emerald coloured top and the first thing she find out as footwear. Her hairs were open, falling beautifully on her shoulder and back, but she never paid attention to them.

It was 7:30 in the morning when she left her dormitory. She directly went out the common room without even glancing around once. She doesn't want another row with her supposed to be one of the best friends. She went down the stairs to the great hall to eat breakfast.

While on other side…

Cedric was running down to the great hall. He almost forgot that there was his date waiting for him to go to the Hogsmeade together. He was wearing black denim jeans, a black shirt with first 2 buttons opened and was carrying a comfortable and warm jacket. His hairs were messy as they always were. He was a pureblood, but he loved muggle wears. According to him they were more comfort than dress robes and were easier to carry. His dearest best mate was muggleborn, so he got a easy access to muggle things.

He was running so fast that all the things around him were blur. Suddenly he got bumped in someone and he fell hard. The person was a girl with beautiful black-cholcolate brown hairs.

"I'm so sorry. I was in a hurry." Cedric said.

As she turned her head around to see him, he immediately recognised that face. It belonged to Hermione Granger.

"Oh! It's actually all right, Cedric." Hermione said and smiled. She really fell hard and her right hand was in lot of pain as it was hit by the corner of armour, but she was so good in hiding her pain.

Cedric gave her his hand and she stood up. Her right hand was totally red by now, and he noticed that. He immediately took her right hand in his left hand and cast a healing spell.

"I'm so sorry for this mess. Actually I have a date with Cho and I lost the record of time. Are you fine Hermione?" he said.

"Yea, It's lot better but still sore. Don't take tension, it will heal. And you have a date so you should hurry." Hermione said.

"Oh! Yea, I can walk with you to the great hall. I am going to see her there." He said and they started to walk.

"So what are you doing alone? I mean always Potter and another one is with you." He broke the silence and said.

"Actually, I don't want another row with Ron and get my mood off again." She said.

"So I set your mood on? Huh!" Cedric teased her.

"Don't let your ego get to your head, Cedric. And by the way what are you planning for your date?" she teased him back.

"Oh! Actually I was planning that I should clear the thing that we are friends to her. I don't want to lead her." He said. They came to the doors of great hall and headed towards their respective hose tables.

Hermione sat next to Ginny. She filled her plate with food and started to eat. Suddenly she felt a tap at her shoulder. She turned around and saw Ron and Harry.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I was being a git last night." Ron said.

Harry mouthed 'I'm sorry too'.

"It's clear Ronald that I can't expect anything mature from you. And you were being a total prick, but now when you have realised your mistake, I forgive you. And Harry, it was not your fault, so don't apologise. But from next time you should think and then open your mouth." She said. Ron nodded and both sat down next her and started to eat as they were not given food from 100 years.

Meanwhile…

Cedric sat next to his second best mate and dormitory partner- Sean. He greeted him and then they started to eat their breakfast.

"So, mate?" Sean asked.

"Yea, Sean." Cedric said.

"Today you have that date with this pretty Ravenclaw, huh?" Sean teased.

"Yea, mate. But don't be jealous of me. You know no girl can reject me." Cedric replied and smirked at him.

"But I can't spot her anywhere in the great hall. Maybe she's waiting for you outside." Sean said.

Cedric glanced around the great hall, he can't find his date anywhere, but then a girl caught his eyes. Her black hairs were braided and she was talking to her friends and laughing. Her laugh was just so beautiful. She excused her friends and stood up. She started walking to the doors. His eyes followed her but stopped when he saw Harry and Ron sitting next to Hermione. He looked confused but she seemed happier then before, so it was okay with him. Then he wondered why him being okay or not mattered. He shrugged and went back to eating. Suddenly he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned to see the person and saw Marietta Edgecombe. She handed him a letter and went toward her own house table.

He saw that it was from Cho. It was addressed to him and then he opened the letter and started to read:

_CEDRIC,_

_I'm so sorry that I can't go on a date with you._

_I got a bad cold. I went to madam Pomfrey and she told me to rest._

_I just send this letter because I want to tell you something, which is a bit personal for Mari to tell._

_I wanted to tell you that I like you a lot, but, just as friends._

_I don't think much can happen between us so, we should just stay friends._

_Whatcha say?_

_It was very good to attend the ball with you but as friends._

_I hope you will understand what I mean to say._

_We can just be friends and be happy._

_Right?_

_Now I think there is nothing else to say so I finish this letter here only._

_Have a good day Cedric._

_Love,_

_Cho_

Cedric was firstly confused but then it became clear. He was so relieved that Cho made that clear. Then again he was confused. Now where the hell I will spend my whole day, he thought. Then his face lit up. He excused himself and went to library.

He went to the back part of the library and saw the only one table, that was there, occupied. Two certain witches were there as Cedric expected. He made his way towards them. One was writing a essay of History of Magic, which he assumed by the books on the table related to the topic. Another one was also writing something he couldn't guess but in between was looking out the window and moving her quill drawing imaginary things in air.

He tapped the shoulder of the witch with black-chocolate brown hair who was writing the essay. She turned around immediately.

"Hey! Cedric, whatcha doing here? I thought you were in Hogsmeade." Hermione asked being surprised by his presence. The other witch turned her head around to see what was happening.

"Um… I… I mean we cancelled it. She had same views as me, so we thought, that we can just be friends." He said and smiled to her. He looked to the other witch who was their and Hermione looked at both of them.

"Um… yeah, I'm so sorry. Cedric, this is Andie from Beuaxbatons." She gestured toward Andie. "And Andie, this is Cedric Diggory." She gestured towards him.

They shook their hands, smiled and nodded at each other. This was not the thing which went unnoticed by Hermione. She also smiled.

"Andie, Andie McKinley, 6th year." Andie said.

"Cedric Diggory. Same here and it's a pleasure to meet such a lovely lady." Cedric said and Andie blushed.

"Actually it's my pleasure and so sweet of you." Andie said.

"Can I sit here? You know Hermione that I will be not left free if I'll sit somewhere else." Cedric said.

"Oh! Yea, surely you can. I think you don't have any problem Andie." Hermione said.

"No, not at all." Andie said and pretended to work again but Hermione knew that why she did so and she smiled at that.

"Perfect. Then you can sit here Cedric." Hermione said and went back to writing her essay, or everyone who see her now it looks like it.

She was keeping an eye on both Andie and Cedric, as both were turning to take a look at other one every five minutes. If they caught each others eyes, they both simply blush and quickly start writing and reading in the case of Cedric. Hermione was noticing this exchange and smiling at them.

Sometime after, they left to the great hall for lunch. They sat on their respective tables, only Andie with Hermione.

Cedric sat with his three best mates and the boys he shared his dormitory- Scott, Sean and Sam. He was in between of Scott and Sean, while Sam was in front. Now they were talking 'bout god knows what. So he turned his head towards the Gryffindor table and saw Andie and Hermione laughing about something Harry said.

We can also say that Andie was smiling and laughing a bit but, Hermione was laughing open heartily. That was the thing he liked most in Hermione. She was simply gorgeous and her eyes were so deep. Her chocolate-brown hairs were open. They almost always were open. Her figure was great. She loves reading and animals. That's also a positive point. But apart from her intelligence and prettiness, her smile was the most positive thing one could ever find in her.

Now Andie, well Cedric didn't know about her that much, but, she was beautiful. She has this beautiful blue eyes and straight black hairs. Her figure was almost perfect (no one's that perfect, everybody have something or other). Her dressing sense was the best thing which suited her. She mostly wore dresses and blouse and skirts (I'm not best at describing clothes, so please bear). But Hermione's dressing sense was also great, as muggle clothing. She was a muggleborn so she wore that only but dress robes also suited her. And well, there was not much Cedric knew about Andie, and Hermione, well he studied her more than any other person.

As he was staring there, he didn't notice someone else eyes on him. Suddenly Hermione turned to his direction and there eyes locked. Hermione stopped laughing but a confused but beautiful smile was still present. Cedric also smiled at her and then when he saw Andie was watching him too and she was kind of blushing.

He was enjoying that moment but someone's voice interrupted. He turned to his left and saw Scott whispering a little lightly.

"Enjoying your view Mr. Cedric Diggory? Need anything else like food or pumpkin juice or anything else?" Scott asked making a pleasant face. After Scott's comment was finished, Sean and Sam chuckled. Cedric made a face at them and turned to his bestest mate. He whispered lightly.

"Do you enjoy your view over the Ravenclaw table? Specifically the place next to Cho." Cedric asked in a wicked voice he was able to talk.

Firstly Scott face went pale then a blush crept behind his ears. "I don't know what you're talking about mate.

"Oh really Logan! Just answer it." Now once Cedric wanted to know something, he was able to know them.

"Fine, I like Leah." Scott whispered.

"I must say mate, you have a good choice." Cedric complemented or so.

Later that day, dinner was as usual. But Hermione had something in her mind. She never forgot to notice anything, and same went today. Now she knew what was going to come this year. But as tomorrow was a Monday and she has classes, she went to bed early.

Now she knew what to observe more. She planned to make sure the things and then take any step further. She smiled as she recalled her whole day and went to sleep.

Same was with Cedric. He was on cloud nine today. He was smiling ear to ear while recalling the day and then he closed his eyes and slept.

A/N- So, this is the end of yet another chapter. I hope you all will like it. Now all of you almost know who that girl was. This is the longest chapter and it took me double- triple time to write as my cousins firstly deleted it and then my brother became this dumb that he closed the window without saving and I lost 3 pages. And I know that some of you are reading this, not many but some. So please tell me if you like this story/chapter and my English. You are free to suggest me and tell what you want to happen next. Please review.

Always yours,

Cissy


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hey, here I am again. Thanks to all whom alerted/favorited/reviewed this story of mine. I am so sorry that I never update on time, bcoz I'm damn busy. My uncle had an open heart surgery, so I went to Delhi. But I never forget this story and you all. Now I will not be updating for 30 days I guess as school will be reopening on 25th. It sulks but I can't do anything. And yep, also I wanna tell you that I will write then post then write. No advance writing. I have to write everything twice or in case thrice. That's not fair at all. Now enough of me, I also wonder if anyone ever read this, but it's an important source from which you can know me well. But again, who wants to know me? Everyone is here to read this story, right? Yea, but it's my habit. Now shut, let's go on with story…

P.S.- Please don't sigh. Great! Now I'm not angry but I am really disappointed. You all read but don't review. Seriously, am I that bad that I don't even deserve a review or my story is that bad? Well, reviews can be good or a suggestion or what you want or any idea. I will appreciate and reply every single one, you know why? Bcoz they are all worth it. And if you don't tell me how this story going or what you want, then how I will know? Seriously! I'm not a witch.

And yea, I'm listening radio so they are mixed songs (both English and Hindi) and energetic mix party as its Friday night, that's party night. Enough me, on with story as I'm sure your bored till death.

Chapter 4

It was Friday and everybody was already up. Hermione Granger was wearing her muggle clothes as they were on holidays but was at school because of the tournament. She was wearing her white jeans with her long sleeved purple-black check shirt (I don't know if Hermione has white jeans or the clothes she wears in this story but in my story, she has and her dressing sense increased a lot. Reason, you will learn later. And here the inside of school is enchanted to be warm and grounds are not. So you don't have to carry robes and sweaters if you don't want to). She was sitting in the library and doing her work when suddenly certain Hufflepuff came and sat on the table.

"Andie's not with you?" he asked looking towards Hermione.

"Is it necessary?" she asked still writing furiously. She was not jealous, not in Cedric-Andie case. He was her friend and that also, good one. Past week, she became close friends with him and Andie. They both were with her all day as they were unable to make a move. She was only annoyed and frustrated.

"Um… no but I thought that she…" he wasn't able to finish as she cut him off. Even though they were whispering, but the voice tone was enough for them to hear each other.

"Why don't you ask her out, Diggory?" she asked. It was a serious tone as she used his last name only when she was annoyed, angry and frustrated.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said innocently but a bit shocked as Hermione asked this.

"Wasn't she the girl you wanted to ask to the ball but Oliver Wood asked her?" She was shout whispering.

"Um… listen, Hermione it's like…" but she cut him.

"Don't you dare think I'm a fool. You think I never notice that you actually like her or vice versa." She said pointing to her and Andie who was on their left side away enough that she can't hear them talking.

"She likes me?" he asked, his eyes shocked. She sighed.

"You never noticed? Well yea, she does, you moron." She said.

"No. But, I just can't ask her. She is seeing Wood, right?" he said.

"What! No. Who said that? She just went to the ball with Oli, but she likes you, and that's the point." She said.

"OLI! Wood? You both friends?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Yea, as he is in Gryffindor, and my friend. But now, this is not the point, the point is you like Andie, Andie like you. So you should go ahead and ask her out." She explained to him.

"I will try to." He shrugged and said.

"Hermione, do you know that the moonstone can be used in…" she stopped and then said after a moment. "Oh! Hi, Cedric! I never paid attention that you were here." She completed the sentence. Cedric shrugged.

She silently sat beside Hermione and discussed the properties and usage of moonstone.

"Maybe I should think about what Hermione said. But why she called Oliver Wood, Oli. Fine, he's her friend, but I'm also her friend. She never calls me Ced or anything other, neither she calls Harry or Ron with these names. Cedric, you should seriously drop this case. Why does that bother you so much? Now come on, focus on Andie.' Cedric thought.

"Andie, I wanna ask you something." Cedric said. Hermione and Andie looked towards him.

"Um… yea, Cedric." Andie said nervously.

"Would you like to go to the Three broomsticks tomorrow, as a …date?" He asked. The fear of rejection was clear in his eyes.

"Yes." Andie said after looking toward Hermione who nodded.

Cedric moved on the chair beside Andie and leaned forward and you know what happened but exactly before that Hermione walked out of library. She was smiling and walking upstairs to common room. (hey, guys. It's Hr and CD fic, so I will never tell you as you know what happened, already.)

Hermione went to her common room and saw Harry and Ron sitting in front of the fireplace. She went and hugged them from their back and it was so sudden that they got imbalanced and fell hardly on the floor.

"OW! Hermione, why in the name of Merlin are you this happy?" Ron asked after getting up.

"I can be happy whenever I want, Ronald. But yea, I'm very much happy." Hermione said.

"Hermione, what's the matter? You are practically jumping with happiness!" Harry said once after they all settled on the comfy sofa. Hermione was in between Harry and Ron.

"Harry, I did it." She said. "I mean, Cedric asked Andie out. Isn't it good?" she added after seeing their confused faces but when they started to look like that only she asked. "What?"

"We thought, something was going on in between you and Cedric." They said in unison. She stood up and faced them.

"What! How can you guys? He's just my friend and you guys, it's not possible." She said in traumatic voice.

"You were hanging out with him and Andie most of the day, so we thought that something is going on between you two." Harry said.

"And you were very happy with him. You were always smiling and laughing this last week when you were with him." Ron said in a bitter tone.

"Ronald, don't you dare use that tone with me. I can't believe you thought that! I agree that we are very good friends and I enjoy being friends with him, but, last week I hanged up with them mostly was because I wanted to observe them. Not because there is something in between me and him." Hermione said and sat down to write the Herbology essay she was writing before. Harry and Ron just shrugged and returned to their Quidditch talk.

Soon it was lunch time. Harry and Hermione were walking down the stairs to the great hall. Ron went early with Dean and Seamus.

"Harry, have you found any clue regarding the second task?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.

"No, Hermione." He replied.

When they were down the stairs, a pair strong hands came and snaked around her waist and the familiar someone hugged her from behind. Firstly she was shocked and stiff but, when she realised that who was hugging her from behind, she relaxed and said Harry to go ahead and that she will catch him later.

"Cedric, why are you hugging me like this?" she asked.

"Hermione, I owe you a big time. Thankyouthankyouthankyou for telling me that I was a stupid and for asking me to ask Ani out." He said in a single breathe.

"What! Who the hell is this Ani? Wait, don't you dare tell me that you call Andie, And. It's such a disgusting name, Ani. Merlin, Cedric!" she said.

"Fine, I'll call her Andie only. But thank you so much." He said and pecked her on her cheek. There were fireworks but both were so busy that they never noticed.

They separated their way and went to their respective table. Hermione saw Andie waving to her who was sitting in front of the Harry. She turned toward Cedric, who was chatting with his three fellow mates. She sat down beside Andie and in front of Neville. Ginny was sitting on her left side. The three girls started chatting and it was all about Cedric and Andie. Boys were talking about Quidditch. Hermione got up and excused herself. She saw Cedric making a questioning look. She just walked out the great hall and went up to her dorm.

Cedric was chatting with his friends but his thoughts were revolving around Hermione.

"Cedric, mate, you asked Andie out! Hmm… she's gorgeous but, I thought you and Hermione had a thing. But she's... also... fine." Scott said after finishing his pie. Cedric sighed.

"Scott, I told you thousands of times that Hermione is just my very good friend." Cedric said

"But, Ced, your actions tell us a different story. The way you hugged her from back and your hands on her waist. It shows a different story." Sean teased.

"Guys, I was just so excited, that's all. I don't know when you all are going to accept this thing." Cedric said.

"But, the way your eyes light up when she walks in the room and the way you look at her. We never saw you so concerned about any other girls Cedric Diggory. But, if you don't want us to talk about this, then we will leave it. As you wish Ced." Sam, the most sensible lad in their group, asked. The topic was dropped after that and was replaced by their transfiguration essay and other professors and the N.E.W.T.S.

Hermione was in her room when an owl came inside and landed on her bed. Her eyes lit up and she picked the letter.

_Mya,_

_Meet me in astronomy tower,_

_10:45 p.m._

_Yours,_

_SW_

She smiled and placed the letter inside the drawer.

Soon it was 10:44 and she has a minute to reach their, so she started walking fast.

She reached there on time. As she entered, her shoes were taken out by some magic. She saw White Jasmines appearing on the floor where ever she was about to put her foot. She was now walking on the soft petals of the flowers. She was smiling brightly.

The window was showing the beautiful full moon sight. She was watching the beautiful scene when a pair of hands snaked around her waist. She suddenly turned her hair and found the lad. He has little bronze highlights in his perfect brown hairs and they were short and up spikes in front, but long enough to make him look handsome, quite messy but were so soft and suited him best. His height was almost 6'1 which matched with Hermione's 5'6. He played Quidditch but was not interested in team, that's why he had this great muscular body.

"Hey, Mya. You liked the flowers?" he asked.

"Yea, they were great. Now their meanings are something I will never understand." She said, smiled and turned her head and started watching the full moon.

He placed his head on her shoulder and gripped her waist gently.

"Mya, Jasmines means grace and elegance. And you know Mya that I care for you and your beauty is unique and can't be compared with anything so that's why…" He said in a single breathe.

"Really!" Hermione asked or mostly exclaimed and he nodded. 

Hermione pulled him in a tight hug. Firstly, his hands were at his side, but then he wrapped his arms around her and smiled genuinely.

He then pulled back and took her hands in his and said "Iniciar la musica" and a soft tune started.

He turned her round this and that. They danced for almost 50 minutes. They drank the butterbear which he brought with him and some snacks.

"I enjoyed today." He said.

"Me too. But we should get back to common room before Harry, Ron or Ginny come here finding me." She said and smiled when he made a face on the mention of her friends.

"Nah. You are staying here with me. We are going to watch the fireworks an' we are goin' to celebrate this New Year together, here." He said and gave her a kiss on her cheeks. She turned around to face him and placed her hands on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid that I can't turn down the most amazing lad in our school." She smiled and pecked his cheeks.

Suddenly the school clock rang once, signalling that the fireworks were going to start in 1 min at 12 a.m. Hermione eyes lit up and she was smiling and bouncing with excitement.

"New Year's only in, I think 50 seconds." She said with her smile growing larger. She took his hands in her and brought it up to her cheeks. He cupped her cheeks and caressed them gently. She placed her lower arm on his shoulder and played with his hairs from her hands. He brought her closer and whispered lightly.

"I know and I'm gonna spend it with my one and only dearest, most special and most unique girlfriend one can ever have. And I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have her in my arms." He said and brought her closer and closer till their lips were centimetres apart.

_TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX_

"And I got this luckiest guy only for myself." She said and smiled free heartedly.

FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO

"Mm...Hmm..." He said.

ONE!

Their lips met and the fireworks started at the background. They both smiled in their kiss and passionately continued it.

Everyone was out on grounds to see the wonderful fireworks in which Fred and George also contributed. Cedric was with his mates and was watching the great sparkling and Andie was by his side, cheering and laughing. But, something was missing, something very important to him. Someone was not there, someone's beautiful laughter was nowhere to be found. The laughter that makes him happy and skip a heartbeat, even though he never realizes it. Someone he dearly missed. Someone with this long, waist length, Chocolate brown-black soft waves of curls and bright eyes. He missed her, but he didn't knew where she was. If only he knew that she was in the astronomy tower, spending one of the best moments in her life, laughing and enjoying. If only.

His mates guessed this thing and Scott asked him to come with him. 

"You miss her?" Scott asked. 

"Whatcha talking about?" Cedric said. 

"Mate, all the students here are looking damn happy and you, your face is blank. You can fool everyone with your fake smile but not me. We are friends from 1st year and you think you can fool me." Scott said. 

"Listen, Scott. Yea, I was wondering where Hermione is but, I'm happy. I have a girlfriend and my mates and I'm sure she's with Harry and Ron. Scott, I don't miss her." He replied. 

"See! I never said you are missing Hermione but you said it yourself. You like her but you're blind." Scott said and left, leaving a confused Hufflepuff behind. 

"Hermione! Where the hell were you? You missed the fireworks." Ron asked when they were back in their common room. 

"Um... I was at the... Library. Yea." she said feeling bad. 

"Hermione, is there something we should know?" Harry asked in a serious tone. 

"No. There is nothing. Guys, I'm going to bed as I desperately need some sleep. Goodnight." she said and went to her dormitory.

"You think, she's acting strange from the start of this year?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yea, I think so." He replied.

They both went to their dormitory wondering why Hermione was acting strangely, but only 2 persons can answer this.

A/N- Guys, I'm so Sorry if this chapter confuses you. And please don't beat me for making Andie, Cedric's girlfriend and because Hermione have a boyfriend. This is the part of this story. Reviews and PMs are welcomed. 

Cissy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm simply so sorry. It's been almost 4 months. I had exams every week. Bro. took my lappy. No lappy and no internet. I was so frustrated. I wanted to write but where. I'm so sorry for my lateness.

PS- hello guys. I see, many people read this story. Thanx to all who follow this story, who favorited and reviewed. Now this chapter was written when I was travelling so I heard no. of songs- English and Hindi. Then also I like Oh love! By Green Day and Get it started By Pitbull ft Shakira.

Pps- this chapter is much about Hrg nd MYSTERIOUS SW. Cedric and Hermione will surely understand one day but now it's all going other way.

Chapter 5

It was Saturday and mostly everyone was still asleep. The clock on Champion's side table was showing that it was 8.15 a.m. He decided to get ready. He brushed his teeth and took a cold shower. He pulled on his denim, a white t-shirt and a full sleeved red-white check shirt. He rolled up the sleeves up to just a fold below the elbow. He always preferred it that way. He ran his hands through his bronze hairs, messing them even more. He checked his looks in the mirror. He put on his shoes and took his jacket while wearing the watch. He came down to the common room and headed down to great hall after taking a glance around.

He was on his way to the hall when he met Andie. She was dressed in long top, leggigs and a jacket reaching just above mid thigh and a pair of sandals. Her hairs were in a half ponytail which made her look more cute.

She gave him a peck on the lips before smiling and intertwining hands. They headed toward the great hall where Sam was sitting on the Hufflepuff table. They headed toward him. He had guessed that he will be meeting Sam because he was not present when Cedric left his dormitory. Plus, Sam was an early riser.

'Hey mate! Morning, you too Andie.' He greeted them with a wicked smile.

'Morning Sam.' Cedric said and sat down. Andie followed the suit and sat down beside Cedric. They were mostly silent throughout the breakfast. Today was Hogsmeade weekend and he was taking Andie on a date for which he was damn nervous but he was hiding it nicely.

Suddenly a hand tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to see who the hand belonged to. When he saw the tapper, he wished 'Happy New Year' and hugged her.

'Happy New Year to you too Cedric, Andie and Sam.' She said and smiled while hugging Cedric back. Cedric was smiling and his eyes shone. No one else but a familiar pair of sky blue eyes did.

'Same to you 'mione.' Andie greeted back.

'So, for what do we owe the pleasure of having the gorgeous Gryffindor Princess here?' Sam asked.

'Well thanks, Sam for the complement and you owe this pleasure because the GORGEOUS GRYFFINDOR PRINCESS wants to borrow the beautiful mademoiselle Andie, just for a minute.' She said and all of them laughed. Andie stood up and they both walked out the great hall.

'Cedric, I agree with Scott and Sean. And by that, I mean it. The way your face broke into the brightest smile and your face lit up. The way you're just too easy to hug her in the great hall. Andie is your girlfriend but, I never saw you hugging her in public.' Sam said.

'Not you too Sammy. C'mon, you want me to hug Andie in public, well it's easy.' Cedric replied.

'No, I never meant it that way. It's that you are too easy round Hermione, and don't you dare deny that. Yea, she's different than others. She's pretty, sweet, caring and intelligent as well. It totally depends on you coz it's your choice. I don't wanna interfere but you both do look adorable together.' Sam explained.

'Ohk! It's true that I'am very happy to see her and I feel this ease around her. I like her, but, just as friends. She is sweet and different but I don't fancy her. By the way, it looked like you knew each other well. Wanna tell me how?' Cedric asked.

'Well, she quite witty and we study Ancient Runes together. I help her in that and in return she saves me in potions. We are good friends. She also looked very gorgeous at Yule and she is the great person who made me realise that I, for one, fancy Claire.' Sam said smiling.

'Whoa! That's quite a lot. You owe her a lot.' He replied.

'I do realise that I owe her a big time. She's great friend.' Sam said.

'Yea, I do think that.' He said.

'Mate, one last thing. Realise something that is important before it's gone and there is nothing but regret.' Sam shot him a wink and left him confused. If only he knew what was going on.

He shrugged and left great hall only to be greeted by Andie. They both smiled and went down to the gate of Hogwarts.

'What were you guys talking about?' Andie asked.

'Nothing, just some school stuff. You've ever seen Hogsmeade before?' he asked.

'Nope. I was busy last time.' She replied.

'So beautiful fairy, shall we go?' he asked.

'I think so. Hey! That rhymes.' She said.

Gryffindor- 6th year dormitory

'C'mon mate. It's Hogsmeade weekend.' Charlie said.

'Nah Edison. I'm not feeling well. I want some rest.

'But it'll be boring without you.' Fred complained.

'Hah! You're saying it like I'll buy it. Like I don't know that y'all are gonna do is find a place and shag your Girfriends. I'm not coming.

'As you wish.' George said and they left the dormitory.

They come down to the common room.

'Hey Harry, Hermione and Ickle Ronniekins.' Fred and George greeted.

'Sod off you two.' Ron said.

'Hey guys.' Harry said.

Hermione just shook her head.

'Oh Ron! We see you haven't got a date!?' Fred said.

'It's not like we expected you too.' George said.

All of them laughed while ron made a face.

'So where is William? You came down without him, impossible...! Hermione asked.

'Nah! He's not coming as he doesn't have a date.' Charlie said.

'staying back, sucking rest faces. Dog.' Fred said

'Yea,' Hermione said.

'Our cue to leave missy and Harry.' George said.

'Better find a date next time Ronald.' Fred said and they all climbed out the common room.

'Hermione, you sure you're not coming?' Harry asked.

'Yea Harry, loads of work.' She said and resumed doing the essay she was doing while her mind was somewhere else.

When Harry and Ron went out, she got up and walked up the boys dormitories. As she was heading to her destination, a hand caught her hand and other hand clasped her mouth.

'Ok, so now I'm a dog?'

'I never meant that, but you know that Fred and George...' she was cut off by his lips. He kissed her sweetly and pulled back.

'Maybe they are right.' He said.

'Maybe.' She smiled and kissed him. She pulled back after some time to catch her breath.

'C'mon, I wanna take you somewhere.' He said and took her hand gently in his and led the way,

'You know, I had loads of fun in there.' Andie said.

'Yea, Zonkos' pranks are amazing.' Cedric replied.

'I loved them.' She said.

'Wanna butterbear?' he asked.

'Never heard of it before but guess sounds good.' She said and they went to Three broomsticks.

He ordered the butterbears and the lunch as Andie asked him too. They sat down in a booth and began talking. Soon their food and butterbears arrived.

'You want anything else Andie?' he asked.

'Oh Merlin! Cedric, I'm not the minister of Magic, no need to be this formal.' She laughed.

'They're called manners.' He said.

'Yeah, please don't tell me, haah!' she said.

'Hello Ed and fair lady. I hope you like it here.' A sweet voice came.

'Rosey, she's Andie McKinley, my girlfriend.' He introduced.

'hello dear, I'm Rosemerta. I hope Ed here is being a gentleman to you.' She said.

'Yea, I'm Andie.' She said and they shook hands.

'I'll see you later dears.' She said and walked away.

'She was sweet and very gorgeous.' Andie said and took a sip from her cup.

They chit chatted for some time and she got to know that his favourite colour was bronze & chocolate black and that he loves Transfiguration. While he got to know that she loved green & Arthimancy and that she loved her pet cat lean and many more things. They went on for some time and then returned to the castle.

He took Hermione to the Room of Requirement. As she entered the room, a huge smile spread over her face. The room was now a ballroom. The walls were now crystal blue and the floor was enchanted to look crystal glass. The ceiling was decorated with soft light balls and mistletoes were hanging. The decoration was crystal, soft and warm. The whole room screamed two words- Delicate Beauty.

There was a small table a few bottles of butterbear and some plates of snacks were kept.

He took her to right in a booth where two dress robes were hanging. One was his- black classic tuxedo like and second one was hers- a pale blue halter neck dress. The upper part was body fitting with fine bead work all over it. It came down and scattered with soft silky plaits under a sheet of net with complicated work with blue colour. The heels were pale blue crystal.

'The room will help you. I'm going to change.' He said and left.

'Yea.' She said.

Sometime later he was sitting on a chair, drinking a butterbear. Suddenly, a voice called his name. He turned around and his mouth fell open. There stood an angel. She was wearing the dress and heels which fitted her perfectly. Her dark chocolate black hairs were done in soft curls and upper half of her hairs were clutched back with silver clips. Some tendrils of hair were coming out and framing her face.

'You look well... gorgeousest!' he said and she smiled.

'That's not even a word.' She said.

'I invented it.' He said confidently.

'For me? My pleasure.' She said.

'Nope. The pleasure is all mine.' He said.

'As you say.' She said and winked.

Suddenly a soft tune started to play. She rested her head on his shoulder while dancing.

'Why all this?' she asked.

'Well. I wanted to ask you something. We gave this relationship a chance but now i want to ask you to be my girlfriend as official?' he asked.

'Yes, I guess.' She said.

'Oh Merlin.' He said and hugged her.

'But we'll announce it after second task, coz I don't wanna stress Harry out.' She said.

'Ok. That is fine.' He said.

'Will the room let me keep this dress?' she asked.

'Maybe not but I'll let you.' He said.

They reached the castle and Andie bid him goodbye with a peck on lips. He was going back to his common room when he met Professor Vector.

'Oh! Mr. Diggory. Perfect timing.' Professor said.

'Good evening professor.' Cedric said.

'Mr. Diggory, can you please do me favour? Put this box on the seventh floor in the right alley. Thank you.' He said and went away.

He headed to the seventh floor. He kept the box at its place and as he was heading toward the staircase, he heard a male voice. He hid and watched the scene.

'...Not thinking of leaving without giving me my goodnight kiss, were you?' the voice said.

Then he saw a girl with almost black hairs and a good figure, kissing a tall and handsome boy. The boy's hair were brown spiky. They were from Gryffindor and he knew that by their dresses.

'That will satisfy, I suppose.' The girl said.

'I'll manage.' The boy replied.

'Moron.' She said and walked toward the staircase heading down. The girl turned and said- 'Thanks, I had a terrific day.'

'Oh, it's nothing compared to you love.' He smiled and said.

She turned around to go down when he caught a glimpse of her face. He could only form a word- 'Hermione?!'

A/N: That's it guys. I wrote all this in a very few time. I had the original and longer version but it's written on paper. The next chapter will surely tell you all who the hell is this SW. He's not bad as you can tell but it's ok if you prefer and like Cedric, coz I also like him. I don't know when I'll update but it'll not take this long and I can promise you that.

PS- please review as I need them to cheer me up and to handle my exams well.

Cissy,


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- hello guys! here am I. My exams were fine I guess. My momma wants A1 grade but I got A2. Then I got lectures and somethings were banned like mobile and laptop. But somehow, I survived.

P.S.- so I am and was listening to some soft songs. Really cute songs. thanks to all who reviewed, follows or favorited this story. I owe you loads.

Chapter 6

1) this chapter will have some Hermione-Cedric little confusing situation. maybe they'll start realising some things they should.

2) SW's identity will be revealed.

3) Please don't skip any para. they all are important.

4) Please read chap. end AN coz I maybe tell something that's imp. in chaps.

Cedric was confused as well as shocked. He wasn't able to understand why Hermione was with that guy. Why Hermione kept her relationship a secret.

Time passed by and soon it was only one week in the 2nd task. The library which used to be less crowded and to calm Hermione was nowdays filled with students and even teachers.

Hermione was making Harry practise every single spell she thought might be useful to him. When Harry told her about the riddle and staying under the water for an hour concept, she searched the library but never got anything that useful. She was practicaly now living in library.

Cedric saw her on rare occasions. She still kept up with him and helped him but the meets grew lesser day by day. It happened many time that Cedric passed her in library without noticing coz of the piles of books she was under.

It happened on a rare occasion that Cedric saw Hermione and he decided to talk her. As she left great hall to go to her common room, he cornerd her and took her to an empty classroom. He did some spells to make it one way soundproof, locked the room and made the one way vision foggy, so anyone outside can't hear, see or feel their presence.

"Hermione! Where've you been. I search whole the castle but can't find you nowdays. Not in your common room, not in library. I even searched room of requirement, many times." he said as he holded her shoulders and made a direct contact with her eyes.

She was not able to say something for sometime as she just watched the blue-gray eyes holding some questions and frustation. When he loosened his grip, she took a breathe that she never realised she was even holding.

"Cedric, I was just so busy." She answered timidly.

"Where, were you so busy that you can't even reply my letters or even have a conversation with me?" he asked in a frustated voice.

"I was practising with Harry. Cedric, Second Task is very near, in a week. I'm so scared. You and Harry, I'm just so scared for both of you. I love you guys and I don't know what I'll do if I'll lose any one of you." she said and broke in a sob.

He gripped her and lifted her making her stand and made her to face him.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me or Harry, right. You are making him practise so there's no chance of anything happening to him and I'm just, me." he tried to calm her.

"But Cedric, I just..." she hugged him tightly, sobbing her heart down on his shirt. He returned the hug and stroked her long hair down. He held her until she calmed down.

"Thank you Cedric. I'll try to talk and all the best, if I can't." She said and was about to go when he held her hand and said- "Leaving without a Good Luck kiss?"

She wiped the last tear from her sleeve, smiled and kissed him on the cheek.-"All the best Cedric."

With these last words, she left feeling a bit confused but high spirited. He also left to his common room feeling joyous and a bit confused about the vibes he got from her.

As he entered the common room, he saw Scott waiting for him as he did on the night of Yule. He sat down on the sofa beside him and relaxed.

"Where were you Ced?" Scott asked.

"Mate, I was just talking to..." he was saying but was cutt off from his best mate.

"Hermione, coz I haven't seen her from many days as she was helping her own best friend- Harry Potter, and she thought that meeting you will be unfair to both of you. Right Ced?" Scott asked as the most obvious thing in the world.

"Scott, why are you doing this." He said or asked, seemed same.

"That was a statement but then also, I'm doing this Cedric because you are this big dumb and blind that you can't even see that you like her." Scott stated.

"I've said this many times that I don't like Hermione but I don't know why, y'al can't accept this. Goodnight Scott." he said and with this only, he went to his dormitory.

"And I don't know why you're acting so delusional." was the last statement made by Scott.

While in Gryffindor common room...

"Hermione! Where were you? We were waiting." Asked Harry. He was worried so much as first about the task but then Hermione was acting strange lately.

"Harry, I was just talking to Cedric." she said while relaxing on a couch.

"Cedric, as in Cedric Diggory?" Ron asked.

"How many Cedrics do you know Ron?" she asked.

"No, I was asking that why were you talking to him." he stated.

"You make it sound like I was doing something wrong Ron." she said.

"No Hermione. You can talk to anyone you wish." Harry said and silenced Ron with a look when he was about to speak.

"Then what?" she asked.

"Hermione, is there anything, and by any I mean Anything that you might wanna share with me, I mean us." He asked.

"No Harry. I'm just worried about you and him." she said.

Ron got up yawning and declared that he was going to bed. When Ron was out of sight, Harry leaned toward Hermion and asked- "Hermione, what are you hiding?"

"Harry, its nothing. I just care for both of you and I don't know what I'll do without anyone of you." she said. Harry hugged her and said- "Hermione, calm down. nothings gonna happen to any of us. Don't stress out. Yeah?" she nodded.

They called it a night and retired to their own dormitories.

The next morning, Hermione woke up late. She dressed in jeans and t-shirt with a cloak to keep her warm enough. She hurried down and saw Harry waiting for her.

"Morning Harry. You haven't gone for breakfast?" she asked.

"I was waiting for you but as you had decided to show up late, I asked Dobby to bring the food in here." he said.

"Harry, there are surely some benefits of being your friend." she said and they smiled. They took a seat in front of the fireplace and Harry called Dobby who gave them each a tray filled with their breakfast.

They ate while discussing about the second task. When they were finished the plates and tray dissappeared. Harry took Hermione to his dormitory which was empty, and locked the door, secured the silencing charm and sat on his bed. Hermione sat in front of him.

"Hermione, when I was waiting for you, I called Dobby and then spontaneously I asked him if he knew how a person can stay alive under water for an hour while answering his 'Is Harry Potter sir fine' question." harry said in a hush.

"What! You asked Dobby! What did he said?" she asked.

"He said that their is a spell, by which, a person gets unlimited oxygen for a limited time period." he answered.

"Really! Harry that's brilliant! You are a powerful wizard and I'm sure you will do it." she said while hugging him. Harry pulled out of the hug with a dead serious expression.

"Hermione, I can't do it. This spell is not that easy. This spell is a Elzard spell." he said and continued when she gave a confused expression. "Hermione, Elzard is a half Elf- half Wizard spell. A wizard 15 or above only can do it." he said.

"So what's the problem Harry? I can do it." she said.

"No Hermione. It's not the age, the wizard has to cast it on the water or sea in my case and the wizard have to free an elf." he said doubtly.

"It's fine Harry. I, can, do it." she said.

"What! Sorry but I don't know if you freed an elf. Hermione, why are you acting strangely?" he asked.

"Harry, please don't ask me how or where or when. It was a Ted whom I freed and now it doesn't matter. Can we please concentrate on the task, not on me. And can you call Dobby?" she asked.

"Dobby's here miss." someone anounced their presence.

"Whoa! I thought only Harry can call you." she said.

"You are also Dobby's friend miss and you've been nice to Dobby so you can also call Dobby." he said.

Harry sat there while Hermione learned how to do the spell and what should be kept in mind. Like you've to think of a memory in which you and the person for whom you will cast are the main characters. The spell will break if the other person thinks of that memory.

It was the day of the second task. Hermione had done the spell and it was working. Harry reached to the assigned place just before Cedric arrived. They were meant to be preparing for their next task but Cedric was so nervous. He met Hermione the day before but today she was nowhere to be found. He decided on asking Harry.

"Hey! Harry, have you seen Hermione? I can't find her." he asked.

"Naah. I've been wondering the same thing. I haven't seen her after Dumbeldore called her and Ron last night. I just wish they're fine." Harry answered.

"I hope so. Best of luck mate." He said and walked out to the edge. He was soon joined by Harry who wished him and then by others. His mind was still wandering about Hermione when the task started. He quickly casted a bubble head and swam forward.

Time passed by and after fighting with marine creatures and searching for the lost thing for about 30 minutes, suddenly, his bubble popped. Firstly he panicked and started swimming faster but after 2 minutes he realised that he can breathe easily. He wondered and continued.

Soon he met Harry and four students looking like they were sleeping peacefully. He examined the all four and saw Fleur Delacour's little replica which he assumed to be her little sister, Ron Weasely, Hermione and a fellow mate of Viktor Krum. He assumed that Harry is confused between Ron and Hermione.

He cut the ropes off Hermione without a second thought and nodded to Harry. Together, they both came up in water.

Hermione opened her eyes and found a strong body holding her and swimming. She tightened her grip on the body on antic and swam with him.

Cedric smiled as she gripped him. When they came to the edge, he jumped out of water and helped Hermione also. Without warning, many towels were wrapped around him and they were led to a camp where madame Pomfrey gave him some potions and went out. He saw that Harry has managed to bring Fleur's sister on the ground also.

Soon he got clothed and came out only to be met by Hermione's arm. He was glad that she was safe and returned the hug. He took her for a walk and when they were far enough, he turned her round and cupped her cheeks.

Hermione was shocked when he did that but soon was swimming in his eyes. They were soft blue-grey and so deep. His eyes were shadowed by his hair which were still wet. The bronze hairs were so messy that they suited him and him only. His nose was cute and his lips were so perfect. She again looked in his eyes to find them confused, happy and there was just something she couldn't place.

He looked in her eyes and just noticed they were chocolate black with little golden and green flecks in them. Her hair were wet, soft and so long that you can get lost. Her nose was tweaky and her lips were so red, maybe due to the cold, but were so red that they were irresistible.

She tried to go but he had a grip on her hands. He turned her round and said-"Andie and I, we broke up the day before yesterday."

She looked up totally confused.

"What! How?" she asked.

"I can answer later but now you've to answer me. What were you doing with Shaun William outside the room of requirement on the day of Hogsmeade weekend?" He asked.

"Cedric, I was... I.. He's my..." she was cut off by a voice.

"..Boyfriend." they turned to only be met by Shaun. His brown spikes were shining in the sun. His eyes held a proud look and his striking features made him look even better.

"Shaun!" Hermione cried and Cedric said at the same time.

"Yeah Ced, we are in a relationship." Shaun said and he looked at Hermione who nodded.

"You guys never told me. Even you Shaun, you're supposed to be my best mate. I can't believe you." Cedric said and ran a hand through his already messy hairs.

"We wanted to keep it a secret. Thought it might freak everyone out like it did to you. I never believed it myself. Me, one of the most handsome lad in school will ever get Hermione- an ANGEL!" Shaun said as he snaked both his hand around her waist from back and kissed the top of her head.

"You guys are not kidding?" Cedric asked as he felt this so bad. He was happy for him childhood best friend but he was feeling like this was fake, that he was pretending to be happy. He felt like he was trying to prove it to himself that he was happy. He was smiling but his heart was sinking. He tried to smile really when he saw her smiling and happy but concerned face. He failed himself.

That Happiness, that joy, that excitment was just not there. That fire was not there which existed there just a few moments ago. This feeling, this coldness, this loneliness was biting him.

"I'm so happy for you guys. Congrats mate, Hermione." with this he left. He was walking toward the castle with his head down. Suddenly some drops of water fell on his face and then it started raining. He increased his pace and felt a single tear leaving his eyes. To anybody else, it would look like he was soaking wet, but the broken self can only be seen by some.

"Mya, I was so afraid to tell him, but now its fine. I love you." Shaun said and hugged her tight. She returned it but something was missing. A pretty face, a crooked smile, a witty comment, a person who made her smile. She was watching the figure of Cedric walking away, growing smaller and smaller. Suddenly it started raining, while she still was in Shaun's embrace. She was confused about Cedric, about Shaun, about love, about everything. It was now raining so hardly that she never realised that some tears have managed to escape from her eyes. She was just there in Shaun's embrace watching the figure that was entering the great hall.

Sometime later...

Hermione was sitting in her common room all changed in a skirt and blouse. There was celebration going on but she was still lost in the smiling face of Cedric Diggory. She bet she saw a look of hurt in his eyes. The question was- Why? Was he unhappy that she and Shaun were now together? Was he not happy with her dating Shaun? She never saw this much pain in his eyes.

"Hermione! I OWE YOU A BIG TIME." Harry said as he sat down on the sofa beside her.

"It's nothing Harry." she said.

"You know you're the best friend anyone can have." he said and hugged her.

"Thanks!" she replied but her eyes followed a sixth year walking to centre, standing on a table and asking for everyone's attention.

"What's William doing?" Harry asked.

"Trying to kill me." she said but thank god Harry never listened as William started to speak.

"Guys, everyone! Can I please Have your attention?" he said and continued when common room grew silent.

"Good. Now I would like to ask someone something. I would like to ask Miss Hermione Jane Granger to be my girlfriend coz I'm crazy about her. Would you be my girlfriend Mya?" he asked and all light got to dim leaving a spotlight on her. Everyone was looking at her, boys shocked and some happy while girls gave jealous glares as well as happy nods.

"I guess, I can't refuse that offer Mr. Shaun Luke William." she said and smiled while making her way to the middle.

Happy cheers broke up and this was when The Real Party started- when they kissed.

While on the other side in Hufflepuff's common room...

Cedric was in fresh jeans and shirt and was in the party going on in the common room. He was sitting on sofa trying to find some answers. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that never noticed when one of his best mate came and sat beside him.

"What happened Ced?" he asked keeping a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa! Scott! Watcha doing here?" Cedric asked.

"C'mon mate, what's wrong? Something major has happened. You are all sad and sulky." Scott said.

"Nothing happened." he said and turned his head.

"Don't try to fool me Cedric Diggory. I've seen you like this only once, when your mother died. You think you can hide this from me? No, you're wrong. TELL ME THIS INSTANT." Scott asked in a low but powerful voice.

"Scott, I think you were right. I've fallen for her without realising it. And now when I do realise, I can't tell her." Cedric said in a serious tone.

"What! Why can't you tell her? What happened Cedric?" Scott asked.

"I can't cause she's with Shaun." he said in a frustating voice.

"You mean Shaun William?" Scott asked and he nodded. Scott just said a word.

"SHIT!"

A/N- THIS IS IT! hg-cd interaction. Entry of Shaun William and BANG ON! Now that Cedric realised he fancies Hermione and she's confused and then Shaun. SHIT! And in this story, anyone that is so near to Cedric's looks, it's Shaun guys. This chapter was difficult yet one of my fav.

Please review if you like Cedric.

and if you like this story/chapter.

PLS REVIEW- IT MAKES MY DAY!

Always yours,

Aps/Cissy (can call me whatever you like, both r gud)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- hello guys! I'm here yet again and early too. So this chapter took so much of my time. I have to think and think over again about every incident. This chapter really tested my emotions. And the heartbreaking emotions were so difficult coz it reminded me of my past over and over. I'm real sensitive but have to be the strong, wicked, crazy and a bit funny for myself as well for my friends. But forget it. I don't wanna be senti and all when I'm gonna post this.

P.S.- Well I am/was listening One Direction, some high spirited and some sad songs- Taylor Swift, Linkin Park, One Republic and some hindi songs.

Chapter 7

I prefer you should listen to demons by Imagine Dragons.

Sorry for late post. I was just busy in studies stuff.

This chapter is not my best. I think i'am not really good with emotional things.

My style or something can maybe a tad diff.

Now on with the story...

His heart was aching, he knew why.

She spaced out, she didn't know why.

They were confused; attractions, friendship, relationship, love, right or wrong.

Both were unable to sleep at night. One thinking about other and other thinking and wondering what is just happening.

In front of everyone, they were there usual individuals; smiling and normal. Inside they were just blank. Pretending this much was making it feel like reality but there were two peoples excluding them who were aware of their confusion.

"Hermione, let's go for a walk." Harry said to her in commanding voice.

She stood up, leaving her homework lying there and walked beside harry. He led them to the astronomy tower.

"Hermione." He said in hope of getting a more Hermione like reply but instead he got a low spirited 'Yeah Harry.'

"Hermione, you think you can fool me with all this pretending to be happy thing?" he asked.

Still, she just stood there staring out the window with a blank expression. She was looking so bad, it made Harry worried. He never saw her like this.

"Hermione, are you going to answer me or not?" he asked her furiously.

"I will Harry." She said.

"Why are you doing this to yourself then? I can see it through you. You can fool professors, other students, Ginny, Shaun, Ron and everyone else but not me. Hermione, I can't see you like this. You're suffering, I can tell. Please Hermione, what's bugging you?" he asked her.

"I don't know Harry. I don't know. I'm still trying to figure it out. I don't like this feeling but I can't help it." She said.

"Then let me help you. Tell me what's on your mind. Maybe I can help you." He said facing her.

"Oh Harry! Tell me how it'll feel when Cho is your girlfriend but you think about me almost every time and you can't help it either. But why would you do that. I'm just being silly. I'm so sorry Harry." She said.

"Hermione, it'll mean that I like you more than just a friend and that I doubt my decision. Maybe I like you and her at the same time but it's so difficult to decide." He said and she turned to him with a confusing look.

"Harry, how can you..." she never completed that sentence.

"Hermione, I can tell you that because I know how it feels. You just need some time." He said simply.

"Harry you don't like me, do you?" she asked bluntly.

"I did and maybe the attraction's still there but I know that you don't see me like that. It's quite funny actually." He said and smiled hoping to hide the hurt in his eyes.

"I don't know what to say Harry. I really don't. I like you, a lot but I don't know if it's that type or not. I'm sorry Harry." She said guiltily.

"Don't be. It's natural you see. But I know you're in a big trouble so you better tell me now. And I can really control myself. Just a bit of attraction and all that last year. But I'm over it. So tell me about you, Shaun and Cedric." He said calmly. He sat down on one of the chairs and gestured her to sit down as well. She did and sighed.

"Harry, you remember when you both were not talking to me last year?" she asked.

"Yes and I'm heartedly sorry." He said.

"It's alright. Now one day I bumped in a senior on the way when I was going to Hagrid's. Then second time we bumped at the library and then again on my way to library." She said smiling.

"That's how you made him like you!" Harry said teasingly.

"Harry! Just listen will you. Then one day he was studying the charts and got stuck and I being me helped him. We became friend and then we met quite frequently, even after you both started talking to me. He told me how it's like to being born in a pureblood family and about his life. He also mentioned that he and Cedric are childhood friends and many more things. In return I told him about myself and my childhood. He was so interested in those things."

_**Flash back**_

**Sitting on the grass were two beings. They were laughing and talking.**

"**And what do you like in the muggle world? As in favorite thing?" the boy asked.**

"**Well, I love my laptop, books, my cell and the carnivals. Yeah that's pretty much." She said.**

"**Only one things." He said.**

"**Okay. My laptop." She replied.**

"**And how this 'labtop' thing works?" he asked.**

"**First, it's Laptop and not Labtop." She explained.**

"**Gottcha." He said.**

"**This is a device in which you can keep file and important things and save it and you can also access Internet and see information, pictures, videos and movies and many things. It's superb!" she explained the best she could.**

"**I think I got it and you know what, it's really superb!" he said.**

"**You should definitely see and use it Shaun." She said and they laughed at it.**

_**End of flashback**_

"We got to know each other and then in summer, we hanged out and he told me he likes me and then one thing led to another. He asked me to be his Girlfriend just before the Quidditch Tournament.

I was glad but told him to keep it a secret and he accepted." She said and took a deep breath.

"You didn't tell me! And why so?" he asked.

"I was going to Harry but then that Dark mark and then this competition. You already had so much." She said.

"Hermione you can tell me anything any time. I'm your best friend." He said.

"I know Harry. But then the tasks and then that ball." She sighed.

"Why you went with Krum? You should have gone with Shaun." Harry asked.

"You saw Ron's reaction. If that was Shaun then Ron would have been in hospital wing. Shaun's kinda protective. After Yule, I met Cedric again and my life turned 360o. I felt that attraction again." She said.

"What do you mean by 'again' Hermione?" he asked calmly.

"In the tournament, we met Diggory's and well we kind of went on a walk after my row with Ron. And then in the Kitchen, after Yule, he looked really sad. We talked for a bit and went for a walk. He told me that he liked Andie and so I made them together. Everything was good until I saw that look in his eyes after the second task. He told me that they broke up."

"We were so close but then Shaun came and told him about us. He looked so crumpled and shattered by that news. He tried to mask it but I saw that look and hurt in his eyes. It broke me inside and then everything went so fast. Shaun proposed in Common room and next day announced in Great hall. I saw Cedric. It was heartbreaking. I don't know how but I like him and I don't wanna hurt Shaun. I'm so blank and have been for a week." She said trying to control her emotions the best she could.

"That's a lot of things." Harry said and hugged her. He was so hurt that Hermione went through all this. He loved her and he couldn't see her breaking like this. He knew what he had to tell her and do.

"Hermione, you like Shaun but you love Cedric. That's the truth." He said straightly.

"Harry but I can't love Cedric. Shaun! What about him?" she asked.

"Believe me Hermione. Break up with Shaun. I know it'll hurt both of you but it's necessary. Explain him everything. You can't be like living dead. You love Cedric and he also loves you all I can tell. Go with Cedric, Hermione. Be happy." He said and hugged her again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Hello guys! I know that you all must hate me for being so bad author. But then, i was really stuck, you know when can't think straight. I'm a writer who goes with the flow of the story and not the one who has it planned all throughout. It's just how I am. And this is great half the times but I get stuck the other half times. So this chapter is basically not very great but well, best I can do in middle of civil war. Now I'll go on with the chapter

Chapter 8

Two weeks had passed since the talk between hermione and harry in the astronomy tower. She was still like before, hiding all the pain inside.

And cedric also wasn't in his best state. he was seated with scott in their dormitory and it was as silent as a grave.

'Tell me mate, i'm screwed.' cedric said sadly. he was lying on his bed and just kept staring at the ceiling.

'You're screwed mate' scott said and earned a glare from cedric. 'What! You asked for it yourself'

'I know that, don't be so silly scott.' cedric said and sighed. Even he couldn't understand what he was saying. First he broke up with Andie and then hermione and shaun's big news; it exhausted him.

'Cool down ced, just saying what you asked me.' scott tried to lighten the mood.

'That's not funny in the slightest.' cedric said and threw a pillow at scott, which hit him square in face.

'K man, whatcha gonna do with your little oh so broken heart?' scott asked.

'Logan, do you want another pillow hitting you in head, cuz if you do then I would be more than just happy to do so.' cedric said while taking another pillow in his hand.

'Whoa there Mr. Grumpy! No need to be all mad. I'm serious mate, whatcha gonna do with this hermione-you-shaun tri thing. it's not good for you.' scott said seriously.

'Let her choose, I guess.' cedric said and sighed.

'Let her choose what exactly? Between you and shaun? Wait you ain't even an option cuz you thought that it would be really great to not tell her. You know why she broke up with you, Andie I mean.' scott said.

'No I don't.' cedric said.

'She broke up cuz even she understood that you like Hermione and not her. She wanted you to be happy and so do I. Tell Hermione everything and I'm sure she'll do whats right.' scott said and went out the dorm.

'HELL!' cedric said and sunk in his bed.

While in the Gryffindor common room...

Harry comes down his dormitory only to find Hermione staring at the fire crackling in the fireplace.

'Hey Hermione. What's up with you?' he asked while sitting down beside her.

'Just wondering I guess.' she said and sighed.

'About what may I know?' harry asked.

'Just the love triangle, no, love pentagon I'm involved in. Apart from that, everything is candies and unicorns.' she said frustatedly.

'Pentagon!?' harry asked.

'Just read this.' she said angrily and threw the daily prophet at him.

'LOVE PENTAGON!?'

MISS HERMIONE GRANGER, A FOURTH YEAR GRYFFINDOR STUDENT OF HOGWART, WHO IS DATING MISTER SHAUN WILLIAMS; A SIXTH YEAR GRYFFINDOR, HAS BEEN SEEN SNOGGING MISTER VICKTOR KRUM; A SEVENTH YEAR DURMSTANG STUDENT. WHAT AN AMAZING WAY OF BREAKING THE HEART OF ONE OF THE MOST HANDSOME BOY IN HOGWARTS.

HER ONE FELLOW CLASSMATE SAYS SHE JUST USING MR. KRUM TO BE FAMOUS. WHAT A PITY!

SHE HAS ALSO BEEN SPOTTED WITH MISTER HARRY POTTER IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM BEING COZY. THE EMOTIONALLY DRAINED MR. POTTER IS ASSUMED TO BE COMFORTING IN HER. HE ALSO DECLARED HIS UNDYING LOVE FOR MS. GRANGER. POOR MR. POTTER, WHO KNEW HIS ALREADY BROKEN HEART WOULD BE BROKEN ONCE AGAIN?

AND THIS IS NOT ALL, SHE HAS BEEN SEEN BEING COZY WITH THE FIRST CHAMPION AND THE GOLDEN BOY OF HOGWARTS- MISTER CEDRIC DIGGORY; A SIXTH YEAR HUFFLEPUFF. POOR MR. DIGGORY IS IN FOR A HEARTBREAK TOO WE GUESS!

"SHE USES LOVE POTION, I'M SURE. OR WHY ELSE WOULD BE ANY BOY ON THIS PLANET WILL BE INTERESTED IN THAT DULL, SIMPLE UGLY BEAVER."SAYS ONE OF HER CLASSMATE- PANSY PARKINSON.

NEXT WE KNOW, MISS FLEUR DELACOUR IS CONFESSING HER UNDYING LOVE FOR MS. GRANGER. SUPERB SIXSOME! WON'T IT BE?

Rita Skeeter

'This is utter rubbish! How can they even publish this? Emotionally drained! That sodding witch, how dare she?' harry shouted after reading.

'Thank you so much Harry James Potter for enlightening me.' she said and stomped off to her dormitory.

'Hermione.' harry shouted but it was too late.

'What happened Harry? she looked like she was about to eat you alive!' Ron said with his mouth full of candies.

'I don't blame her. I'll be back in few moments.' harry said and went away to meet some people and to talk to them.

A/N: I know it's really short. promise that i'll update really soon this time. grammar and everything ain't perfect, but pls just bear with me. thanx to all of you who favorited, added in alert and reviewed this story.

tell me what you want next, even if i have some ideas, i would like to know what you want.

yours,

Aps


	9. Chapter 9

A/n- I'm soooo sorry to all the readers. you all are amazing and even when i have not updated for almost a year and half, you all are still supporting me. Frankly, with the pressure of studies, I just forgot what it was to write but then I decided to at least complete this story. My writing style may have changed a lot and maybe it is not so connected but I will write for all my dear readers...

On with the story...

Harry went to the sixth year gryffindor dormitory and was met with the sight of Shaun relaxing with his friends. Upon noticing his presence, Shaun took him out of dorm to Harry's dorm.

"What happened Potter? You look worried... Is this got something to do with Hermione?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"No Shaun... Read this." Harry passed him the paper and sat down on his bed while Shaun was reading. He could see the concern and care in his eyes and was sure that Shaun liked Hermione very much. But still...

"Is she kidding? This is utter rubbish! Hermione should not get upset about this piece of crap." Shaun said calmly returning the paper back to Harry.

"I'm afraid she's very hurt. I just want her happy and that is not there. She is not happy. She is more tense than ever, Shaun. Can I ask a favour from you?" Harry asked.

"You know I would do anything for Hermione, I love her." Shaun said instantly, his eyes lightening.

"Shaun, what I'm about to say is not going to be easy for you but from what I know, it will be best if you let her go." Harry said in a serious tone.

"What!" Shaun shouted. "Harry, how could I? I just got her and now when she needs me the most, you're asking me to let her go. Have you gone insane?"

Harry stood up and kept a hand on Shaun's shoulder. "It is hard but she does not need any emotional attachement for now. If she goes like this, she'll break very soon. Shaun, she is my best friend and I can not see her like this, burdened with all the pressure in the world. So if you just let her go now, maybe I'll have my friend back, the carefree bossy Hermione. And if you guys are really meant to be then you'll find your way back to each other." With that Harry went out of the dorm and headed out the common room leaving a very confused Shaun behind.

Harry knew what he was doing. He needed her friend back and if that meant sorting things out for her, he'll do it. Hermione has done so much for him from the first year. If it was not her knowledge, wits, concern, care and will to help him, he wouldn't be standing here. He knew she needed some time alone without any relationship or attachement to sort out her feelings. He came to a halt outside the Hufflepuff common room. Now only if he could find someone and alas! maybe the luck was on his side. He saw Hannah coming his way and he waved.

"Hannah, it's so good to see you! How are you?" he asked in relief.

"I'm as good as I can be. Now what can I do for you?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Actually, I need to talk to Cedric." he said sheepishly.

"It was good chatting, I'll send Cedric." with that she turned around and went inside after recieving a thankful smile from Harry.

Soon, the door opened and Cedric came out with a concerned face. Harry smiled at him lightly.

"Cedric, read." he said and handed Cedric the paper. Cedric leafed through it with lightening speed and the concerned expression on his face turned into one of anger.

"That evil piece of women! How can she print all this and that too about Hermione! If only I could get my hands on her." Cedric said fuming.

"The feeling is mutual Cedric. But, I didn't come here to make you furious but I wanted a favour." Harry said with determination.

"Harry, you know how great of a friend is Hermione. I would do anything for her, you just need to ask." Cedric said with a neutral expression.

"Cedric, I know you like Hermione and not just as friends. So, all I want to ask from you is distance. She is disturbed with all that has been happening. She is not the usual Hermione and I like my friend the usual way. What I want to say is, if you can not pressure her or just maintain a friendly distance, she will be free to figure her heart out without any influence. So, can you just give her a little space and some time?" Harry explained it the best to his ability. Cedric was deep in thought and he expected Cedric would understand.

"I get it. Sure Harry! If giving her some space means her peace of mind then I'm fine." with that Cedric left.

Harry smiled and set out to sort her friend out and just to be there for her.

A week had passed and Hermione felt way better. Shaun and her took a break and frankly she was happy that they did. Surely she liked him a lot but she could not deny her feelings or whatever you could call them, for Cedric. She was so glad that they both understood the situation and gave her space and time. She was helping Harry with the Charms he could use and after a long time she felt happy. They were outside on the grounds practicing spells and having fun. Ron was nowhere to be found and she suspected it was because the breakfast was still not over. A little sun and Harry with his infectious happiness was just perfect for lightening up her mood.

"Hermione, enough. Can't we take a 5 minute break?" Harry asked her in the cutest way and she smiled at him. She nodded and he sent her a big grin. Harry went and sat down under a tree, his back supported by the trunk. Hermione joined him and kept her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes sighing happily.

They sat there like that in peace for about 5-10 minutes before Harry nudged her in her side. She opened her eyes and was met by the scene of a smiling Cedric Diggory. She put on her best smile and got up after muttering 'I'll be back' to Harry. She went a little distance from the tree and sat down on the grass. Cedric followed her suit and sat down beside her.

"How are you Hermione?" he asked.

"I'm good. This last week has been good to me." She said while smiling fondly and remembering all the carefree time she had while teaching Harry.

"Good! It's such a relief to hear you sound so happy, so relieved." he replied.

"Cedric I know you want to talk so just come to the point." she said in a plain tone while looking at him.

"Hermione, I like you! I like you more than a friend. I guess I did from the Quiditch World Cup. I just never realised it. You are wonderful and I know you and Shaun are together. I just needed to tell you. And if you don't like me back then don't punish yourself because I understand. Just think about it." he said frankly staring in her eyes.

"Cedric I... I don't know what to say... Shaun and me we are not together anymore. We decided to take a break." she said in a somewhat confused voice.

"Oh! I did not know it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just go."He said and started to get up when she stopped him by holding his hand.

"Cedric, I appreciate you told me the truth. I know it is unfair of me and hard for you but please can you give me some more time? I need to think all this through.." she said holding his stare. Finally, Cedric features softened and he smiled a sad smile.

"Anything for you. Take your time." with that he kissed her on her head and stood up. He gave her one last smile before leaving. She smiled sadly watching his retreating figure. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Suddenly she felt a presence beside her and she just knew it was Harry. she kept her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes again.

"It'll all be okay Hermione." he said in a reassuring tone. she smiled at her best friend's sweetness and muttered.

"I hope so!"

A/n- so i could just write this much only. I know I'm so cruel what with not uploading for so long. But, life is not being easy. I have my final exams in 2 weeks so I won't make any false promise about fast upload. I'll try my best to update in April but I can not do it before then. Please be patient.

Lots of love and thanks,

Aps


End file.
